


Indicibles fissures

by Ploum



Category: Gwendalavir - Pierre Bottero, Univers d'Ewilan - Pierre Bottero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avortement, Deuil d'un enfant, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Révélation d'une liaison au grand jour, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: UA. Alors abandonnée par Altan après lui avoir annoncé sa grossesse, Elea perd cet enfant à la naissance. Elle ne peut se résoudre à être la seule à souffrir alors que lui profite des joies de la naissance à venir de son second enfant avec Elicia. Elle décide de révéler leur ancienne liaison au grand jour.
Relationships: Altan Gil'Sayan/Elicia Gil'Sayan, Elea Ril'Morienval/Altan Gil'Sayan, Elea Ril'Morienval/Altan Gil'Sayan/Elicia Gil'Sayan
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Indicibles fissures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



> Crédits : L’univers et les personnages d’Ewilan appartiennent à Pierre Bottero. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par kandai_suika / Kandai au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Elea s’étonna à peine de retrouver la porte de l’habitation ouverte. Elle n’y réfléchit pas davantage et entra à l’intérieur. Quelques pas suffirent à la conduire à la pièce à vivre où étaient réunis tous les convives. Elle était particulièrement grande. Inconsciemment, elle serra les poings à la vue de cette scène – elle s’y était mentalement préparée pourtant —. Elle avait déjà su ce qu’elle allait voir. Elicia et Altan, tout à leur bonheur, allaient accueillir un nouvel enfant dans quelques mois, en témoignait le ventre rebondi de la jeune mère. Leurs amis avaient organisé une fête pour les féliciter. Evidemment, les cadeaux foisonnaient car le couple, quoique discret, était très populaire. Tout le monde s’extasiait et applaudissait pendant que les deux parents les remerciaient, enchantés de leurs attentions. Près d’eux, le petit Akiro jouait avec le papier cadeau usagé à le taper pour s’amuser du bruit et à le triturer sans but précis. Elle n’aurait jamais eu droit à ce bonheur même si elle avait été en vie, puisqu’elle n’était que la maitresse qu’Altan avait rejetée, mais c’était plus douloureux encore qu’elle n’en aurait même pas le dixième. Sa petite fille était morte à la naissance, des suites d’un accouchement particulièrement compliqué. Elle avait supplié Altan de lui venir en aide – juste de l’aider, de sauver sa fille, _leur_ fille, de la soutenir tandis qu’elle souffrait le martyre pour la mettre au monde —. A cet instant, il n’avait même plus été question d’eux et de leur rupture mais de la vie de leur enfant. Mais rien. Elle était morte, et son père riait et plaisantait avec sa femme et ses amis et jouissait d’une vie qu’il lui avait interdit de bien des manières. Cette simple image la révulsait – il n’avait pas le droit —. Un goût âcre vint envahir sa bouche tandis que la colère et l’amertume l’envahissaient.

_Je veux qu’elle sache la vérité. Qu’ils sachent tous la vérité._ Qui il était réellement, ce qu’il avait fait – et pas fait aussi —. Son intention n’était même pas de briser leur couple, même si elle serait satisfaite si cette révélation devait autant les impacter.

Cependant, elle en avait assez d’être la seule à souffrir dans son coin et elle ferait payer à Altan son abandon, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Les personnes présentes remarquèrent tardivement sa présence et mirent plus de temps encore à la reconnaitre, tandis qu’elle avançait d’un pas délibérément lent vers la source de ses tourments et l’objet de sa vindicte, qui était encore enfermé dans sa bulle de joie innocente. Les airs heureux s’effacèrent progressivement, remplacés par la surprise ou le doute, car Elea était une Sentinelle des plus puissantes et respectées et parmi les plus distantes, hautaines et par conséquent, craintes. Ainsi, l’on s’étonnait de sa présence car à leur connaissance, elle n’avait pas d’atomes crochus avec ses deux collègues. Ces derniers finirent par la repérer juste avant qu’elle ne se dressât devant eux, alors que le silence s’abattait sur son sillage. Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que les yeux d’Elicia se posaient sur elle, remplis d’incompréhension. Près d’elle, Akiro continuait de gazouiller, inconscient du changement drastique d’ambiance autour de lui. Altan, lui, se crispa à sa vue et même s’il s’efforçait de ne rien montrer, sa mine se fit sévère et ses yeux la foudroyèrent, comme pour la menacer de dire quoi que ce fût qu’ils pussent tous deux regretter. Elle aurait pu craindre de le perdre en agissant de la sorte auparavant mais ce n’était plus le cas désormais. Elle avait perdu sa fille, _leur_ fille, et l’idée qu’elle fût morte dans l’ignorance et l’indifférence générale la révulsait. De toute façon, elle l’avait déjà perdu lui – cela faisait des mois qu’il l’ignorait et faisait comme si leur relation n’avait jamais existé, depuis qu’il avait appris l’existence de leur enfant —. Que pouvait-elle donc perdre de plus désormais ? Sans sa colère et son amertume, elle se sentait vide et son existence était dépourvue de sens.

Lentement, elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre rond d’Elicia, les lèvres pincées. Altan, les nerfs à vif, s’exaspéra vite de son manège et intervint d’une voix brusque :

— Que faites-vous ici ?

Elicia tourna son visage vers son mari, surprise. Si la raison de la présence de la Sentinelle lui échappait, le ton sec qu’il venait d’emprunter la rendait tout aussi perplexe. Elea plissa les yeux au vouvoiement ; il s’efforçait de faire bonne figure auprès de ses collègues et de mettre une certaine distance entre eux, ce qui ne fonctionnerait bientôt plus. Dire que son attitude était aux antipodes de celle qu’il avait adoptée lors de leurs rencontres secrètes, lorsqu’il lui révélait un tout autre visage… pas plus vrai que celui qu’il arborait à présent, finalement. Altan était un menteur, et elle était déterminée à lever le voile sur certains de ses mensonges.

– Jolie fête. Félicitations pour votre bébé. Il ne manquera sans doute de rien, fit-elle en jetant délibérément un regard appuyé sur les nombreux paquets.

Cette attitude en étonna plus d’un, ainsi que le ton froid emprunté pour prononcer ces paroles qui auraient dû être chaleureuses.

– Je… merci…, lâcha Elicia, hébétée. Mais… que faites-vous ici ?

La fête se voulait intime et ils n’avaient invité que des amis proches – ni l’Empereur ni Edwin n’étaient cependant venus, à cause de leurs charges respectives —. Elea n’en était pas une alors ils ne s’étaient pas sentis dans l’obligation de l’inviter. Elle leur avait toujours témoigné du dédain, ainsi Elicia avait beau réfléchir, le sens de sa venue lui échappait.

Elea plissa les lèvres en une moue ironique. Ils insistaient tant pour connaitre la raison de sa présence ? Soit, elle n’irait pas par quatre chemins. Cela l’arrangeait également ; elle avait envie de fuir cet endroit. Trop de bonheur et d’innocence en dégoulinait et elle ne le supportait pas. Cela ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et rendait sa situation plus cruelle encore.

Alors elle se tourna vers Altan et lui adressa un sourire dur qui renforça la tension de son corps. Elea en fut satisfaite mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes.

— C’est surprenant que vous ne vous en doutiez pas, même un peu, reprit-elle, à l’adresse de la jeune mère. Je vois que votre mari, lui, doit se douter en partie de la raison de ma présence ici.

Elicia se retourna brusquement vers Altan pour le questionner du regard, une lueur d’incompréhension dans les yeux. Altan pinça les lèvres mais garda le silence, tout en fusillant Elea du regard. Elicia ne comprit pas mais se rendit compte de la conduite étrange de son mari qui semblait corroborer les propos de la Sentinelle.

— Altan, que se passe-t-il ?

Il resta immobile et muet. Elea finit par s’en agacer et décida de tout dévoiler de but en blanc. Peu importait qu’on la crût ; même semer le doute dans l’esprit de leurs pairs lui suffirait. Cela restait possible ; l’attitude d’Altan était trop étrange pour ne pas en tenir compte.

— Altan et moi avons eu une liaison. Pendant deux ans.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit la nouvelle puis des murmures s’élevèrent, incrédules. L’on avait du mal à y croire et en même temps, l’attitude d’Altan laissait place au doute. Les yeux écarquillés, Elicia se tourna vers son mari pour le supplier du regard de nier cette déclaration. Les lèvres de ce dernier tremblaient et il tarda trop à les réfuter. Il finit par baisser la tête, conscient que quoi qu’il dirait, son corps avait déjà parlé pour lui. Des chuchotements choqués bruissèrent dans la salle. Elicia hoqueta ; elle avait l’impression qu’un immense gouffre venait de s’ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Alors pendant deux ans, son mari l’avait trompée ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ne s’en était-elle pas aperçue ni même douté ?

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? souffla-t-il à l’intention de son ancienne amante qui venait de se rapprocher du couple jusqu’à se tenir devant eux, à quelques dizaines de centimètres d’eux à peine. Pour te venger ?

Il fut surpris de la froideur distante du masque que son visage revêtait, là où il se serait attendu à une joie perverse à l’idée de voir son couple se briser. Ce n’était vrai qu’en partie, Elea ne l’aurait pas nié. Mais cela allait bien au-delà. Elicia n’était pas tant le problème, c’était lui. Elle refusa tout d’abord de lui répondre, préférant laisser les invités poursuivre leurs spéculations.

Près d’eux, Elicia se taisait, ébranlée par une multitude d’émotions qui se mélangeaient en elle. Un sentiment de trahison, de la stupeur, de l’incompréhension, de la colère aussi et une détresse sans fond… Elle pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour se rendre sourde aux murmures qui s’amplifiaient à mesure que le bonheur trop parfait et, finalement, factice était en train d’imploser. Aurait-elle préféré ne jamais savoir ? La tête baissée, son regard tomba sur son ventre où grandissait leur futur bébé. Que faire ? Altan l’avait trahie – mais leurs enfants ? Ses yeux allèrent brièvement sur Akiro qui continuait de jouer avec les morceaux de papier, avant de se diriger vers Elea. Cette dernière avait tout de l’ange du malheur pour elle, jusqu’à sa beauté froide et ténébreuse qui concordait avec cette impression. Elle aurait aimé reporter toute sa colère et toute sa haine sur elle mais son attitude la moucha aussitôt. Quelque chose clochait ; elle ne montrait ni joie ni satisfaction, rien de plus qu’une sorte de tristesse résignée qu’Elicia ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle était distante, comme un peu déconnectée à la réalité. Quelque chose clochait. Ce seul fait lui permit de récupérer sa voix pour autre chose qu’hurler sa peine et sa détresse.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Elea tourna son visage vers elle, sans être plus expressive que quelques secondes plus tôt. Si elle était surprise de la question, elle ne le montra pas.

— Pourquoi être venue nous dire cela maintenant ?

Elea lui adressa un sourire accablé avant de se mettre à contempler la salle, songeuse. L’aura de tristesse se renforça autour d’elle mais seul le couple put réellement s’en rendre compte. Les autres, qui fixaient le dos de la jeune femme et se trouvaient, pour nombre d’entre eux, trop loin, en étaient incapables.

— Ah. C’est un bonheur auquel je n’aurais sans doute jamais droit.

Personne ne comprit cette phrase, pas même Altan. Elea soupira avant de reporter sur la future mère éplorée.

— Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas ici dans l’espoir de me l’accaparer en brisant votre mariage ; nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis près de neuf mois. Il m’a quittée lorsque je lui ai appris que j’étais enceinte de lui.

Des hoquets stupéfaits surgirent encore tandis qu’Altan se ramassait un peu plus sur lui-même, incapable de nier – à ce stade des choses, intervenir ne ferait que l’enfoncer car personne ne le croirait plus —. On lui portait désormais un tout autre type de regard ; il les évita. Elicia ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré, et un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Il avait été jusqu’à lui faire un enfant… pour l’abandonner ensuite. Elle ne se sentait plus seulement trahie ; elle avait l’impression de découvrir un autre homme. Altan, si gentil et altruiste… le vrai Altan était donc capable d’une telle chose ? Ce nouveau constat l’horrifia. Plusieurs mots lui venaient à l’esprit pour le qualifier, essentiellement des insultes.

Était-ce réellement l’homme qu’elle aimait et qu’elle avait épousé ?

— Ne t’inquiète pas non plus à ce sujet, je ne suis pas venue réclamer à Altan d’assurer son rôle de père. Peut-être en sera-t-il soulagé, d’ailleurs ; car je suis seulement venue lui annoncer que cet enfant est mort.

**

Les gens étaient partis mais les échos leur parvenaient de l’extérieur et les harcelaient sur cette réalité qui les avait frappés de plein fouet. Altan serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Cela devait jaser au-dehors et il ne doutait pas qu’il en subirait bien vite les conséquences, autant au sein de son foyer que lorsqu’il se retrouverait parmi les autres Sentinelles ou qu’il se montrerait en public. Il avait déjà regretté sa liaison avec Elea mais ce sentiment n’avait jamais été aussi fort qu’à présent en même temps que sa colère à son égard. Si seulement elle n’était jamais venue… à présent, il souhaitait juste qu’elle disparût – parce qu’elle était toujours là —. Alors même qu’il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur elle, elle continuait de le hanter. Elle était assise sur le canapé, inerte et molle, à l’écart des deux jeunes parents, comme vidée après son accès de colère destructeur. Son regard distant et son teint crayeux, ses traits affaiblis après son accouchement solitaire d’un mort-né auraient pu lui tirer de la compassion si sa venue n’avait pas semé le malheur au sein de sa famille. Alors il se contentait de la maudire en pensée et d’essayer de se justifier auprès de sa femme afin de minimiser les conséquences de son acte.

— Je t’aime, je t’assure. Tu es bien plus importante pour moi qu’elle ne l’a jamais été, toi ainsi que notre enfant – que _nos_ enfants. Je l’ai quittée depuis plusieurs mois et je n’ai jamais compté la revoir –

— Je le sais, elle l’a déjà dit, persiffla Elicia en écartant sèchement la main qu’il avait posée sur son bras. Quand elle t’a annoncé attendre un enfant de toi.

Altan pinça les lèvres, agacé.

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je n’ai jamais voulu de cet enfant, c’est elle qui –

— Comme tu n’as jamais voulu coucher avec elle, peut-être ? Ne me mens pas ! Et alors, tu as tiré ton coup dans mon dos et quand il en a résulté quelque chose, tu as fui comme un lâche et tu l’as abandonnée !

— Ce n’est pas – elle n’était pas obligée de garder cet enfant !

— Comment peux-tu seulement ne pas avoir honte de toi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’avoir trompée, si tu prétends m’aimer ? Et comment as-tu pu… elle a fait une fausse couche, cela ne te fait donc rien ?

Elicia était toujours déchirée entre sa colère à l’égard de son mari et sa pitié à l’égard de son ancienne maitresse qui avait perdu son enfant, seule et abandonnée. Elle aurait pu être en colère contre elle, qui était aussi sa collègue, et c’aurait été le cas sans cet enfant mort. Les choses étaient différentes avec ce fait-là. Elea, d’habitude si fière et arrogante, semblait à présent sur le point de sombrer et malgré toute sa rancœur, Elicia était incapable d’y rester insensible. Elle comprenait le besoin qu’elle avait eu de ne pas garder pour elle seule toute sa peine et sa souffrance et de ne pas laisser celui qui l’avait écartée de sa vie dans son bonheur idyllique. Cette vérité la blessait terriblement mais ç’avait sans doute été nécessaire pour la jeune mère dévastée.

Sans doute aurait-elle agi de la même façon si elle avait été à sa place.

Altan la fixa avec étonnement, comme s’il ne comprenait pas en quoi il devait se sentir concerné. Cela perturba la jeune mère. Était-il donc si égoïste qu’il n’était même pas capable d’imaginer la souffrance qu’endurait Elea ?

— C’était aussi ton enfant, ajouta-t-elle.

Il détourna les yeux, troublé. C’était un détail qu’il préférait oublier ; Elea était du passé pour lui, et pourquoi s’attrister de la mort d’un enfant qui n’avait jamais existé à ses yeux jusqu’à présent ? Il avait cru qu’avec le choc de la rupture, Elea s’en serait débarrassée ! Surtout qu’elle n’avait montré aucun signe de grossesse.

A moins que ce ne fût qu’un simple coup monté.

— Je ne te comprends pas.

Altan leva les yeux vers sa femme. La colère ne dominait plus son regard mais une sorte de perplexité tandis qu’elle le jaugeait, comme si elle en venait à douter de l’identité de l’homme qu’elle avait devant elle. Il en eut le cœur serré. Il voulut lui saisir la main et lui promettre que tout s’arrangerait, que tout cela était du passé, mais il n’en eut pas l’occasion. Elicia le repoussa avant de secouer la tête.

— Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

— Elicia…

— C’était ton enfant. C’était _un_ enfant, alors même si tu ne te sens pas toi-même concerné en tant que parent, que tu ne l’as jamais considéré comme le tien, comment peux-tu rester aussi insensible à la mort d’un nouveau-né et à la détresse de sa mère qui lui a donné naissance pour le perdre aussitôt ?

Altan ne sut que répondre et resta les bras ballants tandis qu’Elicia reculait. Elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers Eléa, assise dos à eux sur le canapé. Elle vint s’asseoir près d’elle, sans un mot, et sans qu’Elea n’esquisse aucun geste ou fît montre du moindre signe pour la repousser. Altan resta planté là, sans savoir que faire. Akiro ne pouvait lui servir de prétexte ; Elicia l’avait couché quelques minutes plus tôt, car il avait présenté des signes de fatigue et que c’était presque l’heure de sa sieste habituelle de toute façon. Les rejoindre était inenvisageable et partir… était-ce réellement approprié ?

De son côté, Elicia observa Elea pendant un moment. Son sentiment de pitié s’accentuait à mesure que les secondes s’égrenaient ; Elea paraissait absente et son état de faiblesse avait fait disparaitre l’aura d’arrogance et de fierté orgueilleuse qui avait pour coutume de l’entourer. Les traces de son accouchement étaient visibles et un instant, Elicia se demanda comment les Sentinelles avaient réussi à ne pas remarquer sa grossesse. Le désir de lui venir en aide crût en elle et elle s’en sentit dépitée. Aider l’ancienne maitresse de son mari, et une collègue qu’elle n’avait jamais appréciée en plus… mais devant elle se tenait surtout une jeune mère endeuillée qui semblait se demander ce qu’elle allait faire, à présent que son coup d’éclat avait eu lieu. Les conséquences de cet acte semblaient lui importer peu. Son esprit était tombé si bas… Que faire ? Que dire pour la soutenir ? Et comment Elea le prendrait-elle, venant de sa part ? Elicia se sentait totalement démunie face à une telle situation.

Malgré tout, elle était de plus en plus déterminée à agir d’une quelconque façon pour la soutenir du mieux possible, n’osant imaginer ce qu’elle ressentait. Puisqu’Altan ne comptait pas assumer ses responsabilités, elle ferait en sorte qu’elle ne fût pas seule à traverser cette épreuve.

— Elea… je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour… enfin, je ne suis sans doute pas bien placée pour –

— Viens-en au fait, la coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

La faiblesse de sa voix dissuada Elicia de lui en tenir rigueur.

— Soit. Tu as raison, cela ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. Nous ne sommes pas amies. Tu étais la… la maitresse de mon mari, et j’ai du mal à le digérer. Pour moi tu n’es qu’une collègue alors ce n’est pas à toi que j’en veux particulièrement, même si le fait de travailler ensemble –

— Où veux-tu en venir ? l’interrompit Elea d’un ton las avant de soupirer.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeuse.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis restée ici.

Elicia ne répondit pas à sa dernière remarque. Elle tendit son bras dans le but d’attraper celui de la jeune femme mais suspendit son geste avant de se rétracter après quelques secondes. Elle était consciente qu’Elea n’apprécierait sans doute pas l’initiative ni les témoins trop importants de la pitié qu’elle ressentait à son égard. Malgré son actuel état de faiblesse, elle conservait sa fierté.

Elle devait agir avec prudence et parcimonie mais elle ne doutait pas de faire le bon choix, tout du moins celui qui n’entacherait pas sa conscience.

— Je ne peux qu’imaginer ce que tu traverses actuellement. Je… je suppose que si tu es venue parler de votre relation aujourd’hui, c’est parce que –

— Je voulais juste qu’il sache, et tant pis si cela brise votre couple. C’est tout. Ne prête pas des significations erronées à mon initiative. Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens.

Elicia grimaça mais ne s’arrêta pas sur ces mots. Son orgueil devait la faire parler ; sans doute s’y cramponnait-elle car c’était pour elle le dernier socle qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer.

— Je ne pense pas, au contraire. Tu es venue ici parce que ce que tu as traversé, jusqu’à présent tu l’as traversée seule. Et tu n’en pouvais plus. Faire semblant que tout va bien devant les autres, comme si cette grossesse n’avait jamais existé –

— Tais-toi, persiffla Elea, les poings serrés.

Elicia se tut quelques secondes pour l’observer, désolée, avant de reprendre :

— Tu avais _besoin_ d’en parler, de ne plus être seule à surmonter cela, dans ton coin, tandis que pour tout le monde, cette tragédie n’existait pas. Même pour Altan qui a conçu cet enfant avec toi mais qui t’a ensuite laissée et qui, à aucun moment, n’a dû t’apporter son soutien dans cette épreuve, même sans se remettre avec toi.

Dans leur dos, Altan cilla mais ne dit rien. Elea serra les poings, émue, et elle lâcha dans un instant de faiblesse :

— Je… je l’avais supplié de m’aider… mais il… il n’est jamais venu.

La gorge d’Elicia se noua. Le mélange de colère et de jalousie était dur à assimiler mais elle passa outre.

— Tu l’aimais vraiment ?

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha Elea, agacée, tandis qu’elle se ressaisissait. Tu souhaites réellement les détails de ce que nous faisions ?

— Non. Pour cela, je connais déjà l’essentiel et cela me suffit.

Un enfant ne se concevait que d’une seule manière possible, alors elle avait déjà connaissance de l’intimité étroite qu’ils avaient partagée. Elle-même préférait se concentrer davantage sur la peine que ressentait la jeune femme que sur la tromperie de son mari. Il serait bien assez tôt pour le lui reprocher.

Soudain, Elea se redressa, l’air sombre, avant qu’Elicia n’eût pu reprendre la parole. Cette dernière fut surprise du mouvement brusque.

— Je me suis trop attardée ici. Je n’aurais pas dû rester.

Elea s’éloigna du canapé pour gagner le hall d’entrée sans un mot, sous le regard soulagé d’Altan. Elle quitta la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elicia ne réagit pas et ne chercha pas à la poursuivre. Elle resta assise sur le canapé, pensive. Altan ne bougea pas, lui non plus, dans l’expectative. Le départ de la ténébreuse Sentinelle avait laissé derrière elle un silence pesant que l’un n’osait pas rompre, de peur que la situation n’explosât, et que l’autre préférait conserver, le temps de déterminer si elle devait frapper son mari ou s’effondrer.

Elle préfèrerait rester digne quoi qu’il en fût mais doutait de l’être encore dans les minutes à venir, au premier mot que prononcerait l’homme qui l’avait trahie.

**

Les conséquences des aveux d’Elea chez les Gil’Sayan n’avaient pas tardé à se rendre visibles. Les bruits couraient au sujet de la tromperie d’Altan et désormais, ceux qui connaissaient le couple le jaugeaient avec une certaine déconsidération que ce dernier digérait mal, autant qu’ils contemplaient Elea avec un mélange inextricable de pitié et de mépris. Les murmures parsemaient leur sillage mais tous se taisaient lorsqu’Altan se retournait, bien qu’il s’en fût rendu compte et que les concernés le sussent. Par respect pour Elicia, tous évitaient de poser des questions sur le devenir de leur couple et de leurs enfants, alors que le second n’allait pas tarder à arriver ; un regard de la part de l’épouse suffisait à refroidir les quelques effrontés qui auraient désiré s’y risquer.

Il en allait de même parmi les Sentinelles.

Aucun d’eux n’en parlait et chacun demeurait à sa place et s’efforçait d’effectuer son rôle, veiller sur les Spires, mais personne n’était dupe. Toutefois, même si nul ne le montrait, tous étaient surpris du masque froid qu’endossait la sombre Sentinelle. Certains en étaient venus à douter de la véracité de sa fausse couche mais l’attitude des Gil’Sayan confirmait cette rumeur-là. Cependant, le changement était tangible chez elle ; habituellement digne et arrogante, elle était à présent discrète et repliée, et son regard glacial dissuadait quiconque de venir la déranger, quelle qu’en fût la raison. De ce fait, Elicia avait tenté de l’approcher, sans succès. Elea ne savait pas si elle regrettait ou non son élan de faiblesse ; parfois c’était le cas, parfois non. Elle prenait presque plaisir à voir la réputation d’Altan se ternir et la relation avec sa femme devenir glaciale mais les élans de pitié et de dédain – les gens la désignaient régulièrement comme _l’ancienne_ maitresse d’Altan – lui étaient insupportables.

Toutefois, elle était blessée que, malgré les jours passant, Altan ne présentait pas la moindre culpabilité à son égard, ne serait-ce que pour leur fille décédée. Était-il réellement si indifférent, alors que même sa femme, pourtant trahie, lui manifestait de l’empathie ? Cela lui paraissait tellement absurde… Et même si elle se rabrouait souvent en elle-même, elle avait encore envie de croire à ses promesses, elle se raccrochait à elles pour tenir – pour ne pas céder au désespoir, un désespoir solitaire d’une femme manipulée —. Ainsi, trois jours après ses révélations, elle ne se contint plus et décida de le confronter. Elle profita d’une distraction des Sentinelles pour le prendre à part, au cours de la journée. Il se laissa faire, davantage pour éviter une scène en public que par réel désir de coopérer et de l’affronter. En soi, il souhaitait juste qu’elle disparût de sa vie. Il blâmait la faiblesse qu’il avait eu de céder une nouvelle fois à ses charmes après la naissance d’Akiro, comme il blâmait ses sentiments, encore vivaces bien qu’il aurait voulu que ce ne fût pas le cas, ainsi que le malaise qui l’étreignait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à cet enfant dont l’existence s’était éteinte avant qu’il n’eût l’occasion de vivre. Tout, il aurait tellement désiré oublier tout cela.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères, mais je t’ai déjà tout dit la dernière fois ; je ne compte pas revenir en arrière et me remettre avec toi. J’aime ma femme. Tout est fini entre nous, et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

— Tu aimes ta femme ? C’est drôle comme cela ne semblait pas être le cas quand tu me parlais d’elle et que tu me promettais de la quitter ! rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale. D’ailleurs, pourquoi l’avoir trompée, si tu l’aimes tant ?

Altan ne sut que répondre, ce qui exaspéra Elea. Elle secoua la tête.

— Peu importe, là n’est pas le sujet. Comment peux-tu m’assener cela, même maintenant ? N’as-tu donc aucune pitié ?

— Et toi ? Maintenant que tu as semé la zizanie dans mon couple, tu en es satisfaite ? Tu comptes te repaitre des conséquences de tes actes ? Espérais-tu réellement me récupérer ainsi ?

— Qui te dit seulement que je veux parler de cela ? Tu crois que la seule chose qui me préoccupe actuellement est de me remettre avec toi, alors que ma fille est morte ? _Notre_ fille !

— Je n’y suis pour rien dans sa mort, répliqua-t-il durement.

Eléa pâlit puis serra les poings tandis qu’une sourde colère l’étreignit. Comment osait-il ?

— Pour rien, dis-tu ? Tu n’étais pas là ! J’avais beau te _supplier_ de me venir en aide, juste pour la sauver, sans que cela n’ait rien à voir avec nous, mais tu m’as ignorée ! Tu nous as ignorées, et elle est morte ! Effectivement, tu ne l’as pas tuée de tes mains, mais peut-être serait-elle encore en vie si tu avais eu seulement un minimum de compassion – je ne te parle même pas d’assumer tes responsabilités en tant que père, je te demandais juste de l’aide pour la mettre au monde ! Mais visiblement, l’image de famille idéale et parfaite était bien trop importante pour toi qu’une vie pouvait bien être sacrifiée à cet effet !

Elle l’avait aimé, oui. Elle l’avait aimé si fort, si ardemment, et elle avait cru que la réciproque était vraie. Seule Elicia se dressait entre eux et elle avait été si convaincue de leurs sentiments mutuels qu’elle ne s’était pas formalisée de n’être que la simple maitresse, celle à qui il rendait visite en cachette, quand sa femme ne le satisfaisait visiblement plus. Tout comme elle avait espéré qu’un jour, leur amour serait révélé au grand jour et, Elicia virée du décor, qu’ils vivraient pleinement leur idylle. Ce rêve avait commencé à se fissurer lorsqu’il l’avait quittée en lui crachant des obscénités comme si elle n’était rien pour lui, lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Même après cela, elle n’avait jamais cessé d’espérer et de l’attendre. Cependant, cet espoir avait fini d’être détruit par son avortement, lorsqu’elle avait senti fuir la vie à l’intérieur d’elle et que malgré ses appels à l’aide, jamais il n’était apparu. Il les avait abandonnées, elle et sa fille, et cette dernière était morte. Elle-même aurait pu y passer. Peut-être était-ce ce qu’il avait espéré – qu’elle disparût, afin qu’elle emportât dans la tombe toute trace de sa liaison adultérine —.

Elle n’espérait plus nul avenir romantique entre eux mais juste un peu de compassion à son égard, lui signifier que si, elle avait existé à ses yeux, sa fille avait existé à ses yeux et que sa mort ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Or, tout ce qu’elle avait devant elle était un homme qui se raccrochait à son image de mari modèle entaché qu’il désirait restaurer, sans aucun égard envers elle et envers la souffrance que son attitude générait. Quoi qu’il eût ressenti pour elle, il n’y avait nul soutien à espérer de sa part.

Ce simple constat la fit reculer d’un pas, la mort dans l’âme. Lui évitait son regard, comme tout son corps tendu montrait son désir de fuite. Elle se mordit les lèvres, les yeux humides, mais se refusa à pleurer.

— Je suppose que j’ai ma réponse, en fin de compte.

Altan leva la tête pour la jauger avec perplexité. Elle partit sur ces mots, d’un pas d’abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il devina sa souffrance mais se força à rester en arrière, confus et hésitant. Ne pas rendre la situation plus confuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Qu’y pouvait-il ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière ou de ressusciter cet enfant…

Au moins, il n’aurait pas à chercher une excuse pour lui échapper.

**

Quelques semaines plus tôt, une telle scène aurait été surréaliste. Cependant, l’apparente indifférence d’Altan et son attitude fuyante à l’égard d’Elea avaient rendu cette dernière moins agressive à l’encontre d’Elicia, qui s’efforçait toujours de lui apporter son appui. Le fait qu’elle fût la seule à se préoccuper ainsi de son sort n’y était pas pour rien. Par conséquent, malgré son mépris initial à son attention, elle avait fini par accepter de la voir, à l’extérieur ou chez elle. Elea avait fini par apprécier leurs rencontres comme à l’apprécier elle, et pas seulement pour le soutien qu’elle lui apportait, comme Elicia elle-même en était venue à la considérer comme une amie. A présent, les gens les voyaient régulièrement ensemble, ce qui avait surpris au début – la femme trompée avec la maitresse ! L’une oubliait quelques instants la mort et le deuil, l’autre les sentiments de trahison et d’amertume qui jalonnaient la colère. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement et Elea prenait une place particulière dans les dernières semaines de grossesse de l’autre jeune femme. Il lui arrivait même de s’occuper du petit Akiro avec elle, lorsqu’Altan était absent. Elle aurait d’abord pensé ressentir de la jalousie, ainsi exposée à cet enfant, mais elle était juste heureuse de partager ces moments avec elle, et triste de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de vivre les siens avec sa propre fille.

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Hm ?

Elea leva la tête, surprise. Les deux femmes étaient assises sur un banc face à un parc pour enfants. Akiro jouait avec d’autres enfants, ravi. Jamais Elea n’aurait cru que le petit garçon l’intègrerait si bien dans sa vie ; il en était même venu à l’appeler affectueusement ‘tata’ et à se jeter dans ses bras à chaque fois qu’elle venait, heureux de la voir. Au début, Altan avait tenté de réfréner cet enthousiasme qu’il avait manifesté juste après quelques rencontres, mais un regard froid de sa femme l’avait dissuadé de poursuivre sa manœuvre ; à présent, comme le reste, il s’était résigné à ce qu’Elea continuât d’occuper sa vie, de manière différente. Aucun d’eux ne s’était reparlé depuis et aucun n’avait tenté de le faire. L’une par désir de tirer un trait sur lui, quand son cœur n’y était pas tout à fait prêt ; l’autre par gêne et par honte tandis que peu à peu, alors qu’il la voyait régulièrement avec sa femme, souvent accablée par une certaine détresse, il prenait conscience de l’existence de cet enfant, des traces qu’il avait laissées et de l’erreur que lui-même avait commise. Cependant il se taisait, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

— Oh. Non, ça va. J’étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

Elicia plissa les yeux. Elle l’était souvent, et souvent elles retombaient vers le même sujet. Elle soupira. Le deuil était une chose difficile en soi, plus encore lorsqu’il s’agissait de son propre enfant – du moins, elle l’envisageait ainsi et c’était ainsi qu’Elea le vivait —. Que dire de plus qu’elle n'avait pas déjà dit ? Elle lui prit la main pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elea tourna la tête vers elle, surprise, avant de lui adresser un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement.

Les semaines écoulées l’avaient assurée qu’elle n’était plus seule dans cette épreuve.

**

Altan regarda la silhouette d’Elea disparaitre derrière la porte d’entrée. Celle-ci se referma derrière son passage et les bruits de pas qui s’estompèrent indiquèrent son éloignement. Il soupira et baissa la tête vers le plan de travail sur lequel il s’affairait. Dire qu’il ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait était un doux euphémisme… A aucun moment il n’avait osé affronter de nouveau la jeune femme, malgré toutes les occasions qui s’étaient présentées à lui puisque son épouse ne cessait de l’inviter chez eux depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. La sensation de n’être qu’un lâche et un opportuniste ne le quittait plus. Plus que jamais il se sentait peu enclin à intervenir en quoi que ce fût, que ce fût à l’encontre de son ancienne amante ou d’Elicia.

Après avoir veillé sur le départ de son amie, Elicia revint dans le salon et jeta un regard vers son mari. La situation était restée glaciale entre eux depuis les aveux d’Elea et c’était de son fait ; Altan avait tenté de s’excuser et de la convaincre que pour lui, il n’y avait qu’elle, cependant elle n’avait rien voulu entendre. Pourtant, jamais encore ils n’avaient évoqué un possible divorce. Avec la multiplication de ses rencontres avec Elea, Altan s’était peu à peu résigné et à présent, il ne la pressait plus. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait même noté son air souvent distrait voire bouleversé, ce qui l’intriguait. Son attitude envers Elea avait changé aussi ; d’abord réprobateur et prompt à lui rejeter toute la faute, il paraissait désormais gêné vis-à-vis d’elle. De la honte ? Elicia pinça les lèvres pour retenir un ricanement. Il pouvait en ressentir. Malgré cela, un soupçon d’espoir grandissait en elle. Commençait-il à s’apercevoir de la cruauté de sa conduite et de ses actes passés ?

Elle vint se planter devant lui et posa brusquement ses mains sur le plan de travail pour attirer son attention. Il leva brièvement les yeux avant de fuir son regard et de les retourner à l’oignon qu’il était en train de couper. La cuisine était l’une des seules choses qui parvenait encore à le détendre avec son fils.

— J’ai demandé à Elea de venir pour l’accouchement.

Selon les prévisions, il devait avoir lieu dans sept à dix jours, tout au plus.

Altan acquiesça mollement, sans protester.

— Cela voudra dire qu’elle viendra passer quelques jours ici ?

Elea vivait dans une résidence à une certaine distance de là ; l’urgence de l’accouchement ne serait pas propice à courir la chercher à ce moment-là et il était difficile de prédire l’heure exacte à laquelle il aurait lieu.

— Je le lui ai proposé, oui.

De nouveau, il hocha la tête. Des sentiments contradictoires s’entremêlaient mais il préféra les ignorer.

Etonnée par son manque de réaction, elle poursuivit :

— Elle a accepté. Nous nous sommes entendues pour qu’elle vienne dans cinq jours.

Avant qu’elle n’apprît la trahison de son mari, jamais elle n’aurait songé à lui imposer une telle décision sans même l’avoir consulté au préalable. Elle s’attendit à le voir se rebiffer mais il n’en fit rien. Il acquiesça une fois de plus, sans un mot et sans montrer nulle émotion sur ses traits.

Frustrée, Elicia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu’était-elle censée déduire de cette attitude ? Nourrissait-il quelque regret ? Finalement, elle lâcha brusquement :

— Tu comptes rester ainsi, à ne pas oser la confronter ?

Altan se tendit, signe qu’il comprenait de qui elle parlait. Elle s’en agaça.

— Depuis le temps que je l’invite, tu aurais au moins pu prendre le temps de t’excuser de ton attitude – mais je suppose que tu en es incapable !

Les épaules d’Altan s’affaissèrent devant sa colère manifeste. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Il soupira et lâcha son couteau. Son attitude désemparée dissuada Elicia de pousser plus loin sa tirade vindicative et elle l’observa, perplexe et dans l’attente. Il ne tarda pas à répliquer d’une voix lasse :

— Sincèrement… à quoi bon ? Cela n’effacera pas ni ne réparera ce que j’ai fait, et cela ne lui ramènera pas son – notre enfant.

Peut-être s’enfonçait-il davantage en parlant ainsi ? Altan se sentait si fatigué qu’il n’en avait plus cure. La situation actuelle était déjà peu reluisante de toute façon et sans leurs enfants, dont celui à naitre, il savait que leur couple, qui n’était plus que l’ombre de ce qu’il avait été, aurait sans doute explosé. Si auparavant, il avait volontairement oblitéré l’existence de cette enfant, voir Eléa tous les jours durant ces dernières semaines l’avait amené à y songer et même à se demander ce qu’il – _elle_ , c’était une fille – serait devenu si elle avait eu l’occasion de grandir. A présent, il se sentait désolé et touché par sa mort, même si elle n’avait jamais existé à ses yeux durant son court vécu. Elicia s’en aperçut, comme elle nota qu’il avait désigné l’enfant comme le sien, ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait jusque-là. En d’autres circonstances et en tant que femme trompée, cela aurait dû ne pas lui plaire ; elle se sentit surtout soulagée. L’insensibilité de son époux l’avait autant horrifiée que troublée, jusqu’à se demander si elle connaissait réellement l’homme qu’elle avait épousé, gentil et plein de compassion pour autrui. A cet instant, elle avait l’impression de revoir un éclat de cet homme-là devant elle.

— En vérité, cela ne changera rien, quoi que je fasse. C’est vrai ; je l’ai ignorée quand elle m’a appelé à l’aide, dans l’idée de l’effacer de ma vie, sans songer aux conséquences de mon acte. Jamais je n’avais songé à cet enfant. Lorsqu’elle m’a annoncé sa grossesse, j’ai tout fait pour prétendre qu’il n’existait pas.

Son autoportrait était peu reluisant mais il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Saisie par l’émotion, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras, geste qu’elle n’avait plus fait depuis longtemps – elle ne l’avait plus touché depuis plusieurs semaines —. Altan leva la tête, surpris, pour apercevoir le visage adouci de sa femme à son encontre. Le meilleur regard qu’elle lui eût adressé depuis des lustres.

— Personne ne s’attend à ce que tu la ressuscites, comme personne ne s’attend à ce que tu puisses changer le passé – que ce soit envers elle ou envers moi —. Reconnaitre tes torts est déjà une bonne chose, et l’existence de cet enfant aussi. Je suis soulagée de voir que sa mort t’affecte un peu, même si ce n’est en rien comparable avec la douleur que ressent Eléa et c’est normal ; elle a porté cet enfant pendant des mois, pas toi. Il n’existait même pas à tes yeux durant sa grossesse alors qu’elle-même y était confrontée tous les jours. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que finalement, il te reste un peu d’humanité quand je me demandais s’il t’en restait, tant tu étais plus prompt à te défendre et à rejeter toute la faute sur elle qu’à comprendre ce qu’elle traverse et à compatir, même sans reconnaitre la paternité de cet enfant.

Altan la jaugea sans comprendre. Elle-même le lâcha et se redressa.

— Maintenant, il te faut assumer tes actes et en premier lieu, tu devrais parler à Elea. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Ecouter ce qu’elle a à dire et ce qu’elle ressent et être honnête avec elle sur ce que tu as fait et sur ce que tu ressens.

Cette fois, il l’observa avec perplexité.

— Tu… réellement ? Tu ne crains pas que nous… je…

— Tu l’aimes ?

Altan dévia la tête, mal à l’aise. Il aurait pu nier en bloc mais ce n’était plus approprié.

— Je… ne peux pas dire que je ne ressens strictement plus rien pour elle…

Il n’en dit pas davantage et elle ne lui réclama aucun détail. Même si cela faisait mal, il avait le mérite d’être honnête, cette fois, et elle préféra qu’il en fût ainsi. De plus, à force de fréquenter Elea, elle connaissait à présent l’amour qu’elle lui avait porté et qu’elle lui portait toujours, même si elle évitait le sujet. La jeune femme préférait oublier et elle la comprenait. Cela aurait pu susciter sa colère mais à présent, elle avait surtout pitié d’elle et se sentait mal à l’aise avec cette idée ; sans doute parce qu’elle était son amie et parce que leur mariage lui paraissait désormais moins solide qu’elle ne l’avait cru. Ainsi, une idée saugrenue commençait à naitre dans son esprit et elle ne la repoussa pas. Peut-être y avait-il l’espoir d’un compromis.

De toute façon, quoiqu’ils fissent, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, alors autant essayer de limiter les dégâts, n’est-ce pas ?

Elicia s’éloigna d’un pas.

— Elea revient demain, tâche de lui parler. Sinon c’est moi qui t’y pousserai.

Elle le quitta sur ces mots, déterminée à agir ainsi s’il se montrait trop poussif.

Elle n’en eut pas besoin.

Cette journée marqua un tournant dans leur relation à tous les trois, même s’ils ne surent réellement la définir ensuite. Quelques jours plus tard, Elea vint s’installer chez eux pour l’accouchement et après cela, elle resta. Des rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre au sujet d’un éventuel ménage à trois qu’ils formeraient désormais – avec qui au centre ? Était-ce réellement Altan ou plutôt Elicia ou Elea ? –. Les deux femmes avaient-elles dépassé le stade de l’amitié ? Altan était-il réellement inclus dans cela ou était-il mis à l’écart ? Personne ne savait vraiment et personne n’osait s’en enquérir, surtout après les déboires que les deux mariés avaient essuyés. Les trois concernés n'avaient pas plus idée qu’eux du chemin qu’ils empruntaient.

Cependant, ils ne ressentaient nul besoin de poser des mots pour le déterminer, tant qu’ils restaient honnêtes les uns envers les autres.


End file.
